


You Are A Piece of Art

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Хартли открывает шкафчик, и из него выпадает белый прямоугольник, плавно опускающийся на гладкий пол. Закатив глаза, Хартли наклоняется за ним. Если это на самом деле записка с оскорблениями — первая мысль, которая приходит в голову, — то он будет по-настоящему разочарован. Они, что, в начальной школе?





	You Are A Piece of Art

      Хартли открывает шкафчик, и из него выпадает белый прямоугольник, плавно опускающийся на гладкий пол. Закатив глаза, Хартли наклоняется за ним. Если это на самом деле записка с оскорблениями — первая мысль, которая приходит в голову, — то он будет по-настоящему разочарован. Они, что, в начальной школе?  
  
      Хартли разворачивает обычный белый лист, вырванный из блокнота, и замирает, как и мир вокруг. Он видит портрет юноши, так похожего на него, но гораздо красивее. В нём ни одной резкой линии — хотя карандашные штрихи и кажутся небрежными, — только плавные изгибы. Его губы не искривлены презрительной усмешкой, а лишь немного тронуты улыбкой. Юноша необычайно мягок, как будто тот, кто рисовал портрет, видел Хартли насквозь, слой за слоем снимал язвительность и грубость, добираясь до ранимой душе шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки.   
  
      По коже разбегаются мурашки, щёки теплеют, и Хартли оглядывается по сторонам, словно надеясь увидеть художника, словно боясь, что каким-то образом этот портрет может сделать его уязвимым. Вот только никому нет до него дела. Жизнь идёт своим чередом, и ученики медленно бредут на уроки, громко смеются, заговорчески шепчутся, кокетливо стреляют глазками, но не обращают внимания на Хартли, замершего у шкафчика и прижимающего листок к сердцу, стремящемуся проломить грудную клетку, так, словно боясь, что рисунок отберут.   
  
      Весь день Хартли осторожно, но внимательно осматривает проходящих мимо, сидящих в одном с ним кабинете, случайно встречающихся на пути. Никому нет до него дела. К этому Хартли привык, так было всегда, вот только сегодня всё изменилось. Всё изменилось, но в то же время осталось прежним, и это сбивает с толку, заставляет хмуриться, вынуждает пытаться раскрыть нераскрываемую тайну.   
  
      Хартли боится, что это всё окажется глупой шуткой.  
  
      Хартли боится, что это всё  _не_  окажется глупой шуткой.  
  
      Однако в этот день больше не происходит ничего необычного, и к вечеру возбуждение и мандраж исчезают, сменяемые грустью, которой нет никакого объяснения, и разочарованием, горчащим на языке. Умываясь перед сном, вглядываясь в зеркало и видя только очертания, такие же мягкие, как и на портрете, потому что очки остались в комнате, Хартли мрачно усмехается. Неужели он действительно думал, что в один прекрасный день всё изменится и он станет кому-то нужен? Неужели правда верил, что когда-нибудь в его жизни появится прекрасный мальчик с длинными ресницами и тонкими пальцами, одаривая его поразительными рисунками и тёплыми улыбками?   
  
      Хартли плещет в лицо холодной водой, чтобы хоть так вернуться в жестокую реальность. Ему бы скомкать лист блокнота, разорвать на мелкие кусочки и выбросить, растоптать рисунок, а вместе с ним и мечты о чистой и светлой любви, которую Хартли успел придумать. На самом деле ему бы подошла и обычная подростковая влюблённость, и даже банальное желание. Но пока что всё, что есть у Хартли, всё, что у него будет всегда, — это любовь к самому себе.   
  
      И всё-таки Хартли не может выбросить портрет. У него просто не поднимается рука, и потому он прячет рисунок под подушку. Взгляд сам собой падает на блокнот. Он пишет о таинственном незнакомце с простым карандашом, зажатым между длинных пальцев, спутанными волосами и восхитительно светлой улыбкой, растапливающей ледяные стены, которые Хартли так долго воздвигал, пробираясь к его сердцу с таким же упорством, с каким первые цветы пробиваются к солнцу.  
  
      Той ночью Хартли снится что-то тёплое и приятное, сладкое и светлое, но на утро он никак не может вспомнить, что же это было.   
  
      На следующий день Хартли идёт в школу с волнительным трепетом, чего, кажется, не было никогда в жизни. Ему хочется бежать к своему шкафчику, ему хочется идти так медленно, как только возможно. Хартли дрожащими руками крутит колёсико, то и дело сбиваясь и чертыхаясь, и тянет на себя металлическую дверцу, чувствуя, как всё внутри сжимается от сладкого предвкушения.  
  
      Вот только шкафчик пуст. В нём нет ни нового рисунка, ни записки от художника, на которую втайне надеялся Хартли, ни-че-го. Он закусывает губу и изо всех сил старается не расстраиваться, старается убедить самого себя, что не так уж сильно ему нужны эти портреты, эти записки, эти прекрасные незнакомцы. Хартли говорит себе, что это ерунда, что не первый раз в нём так быстро теряют интерес, а потом скуривает почти полпачки сигарет после второго урока, наполняя лёгкие терпким дымом, получая от него хоть немного спокойствия.   
  
      С каждым днём волнение всё стихает, и к концу недели Хартли уже открывает шкафчик так же резко, как и всегда. К концу недели он уже перестаёт с едва скрытой надеждой в глазах смотреть на каждого встречного. К концу недели ему уже становится почти всё равно. И именно в этот день из шкафчика выпадает новый рисунок.  
  
      Хартли смотрит на белый прямоугольник на полу и не может поверить своим глазам, которые почему-то немного щиплет (возможно, от боли, резко пронзившей сердце). Хартли поднимает листок со всей бережностью, на которую только способен, и медленно разворачивает его. Именно в этот момент он как никогда сильно боится, что это будет шутка или глупое оскорбление, но нет, это очередной портрет.  
  
      На нём изображён профиль Хартли, зажавшего между губ сигарету. Он снова непозволительно красив, снова восхитительно прекрасен, и Хартли даже не верится, что кто-то правда может видеть его таким. И это пугает. И это завораживает. И это снова забивает голову Хартли только-только исчезнувшей мыслью: кто же рисует его?  
  
      Он решает, что теперь точно найдёт этого незнакомца. Теперь Хартли уверен, что это не глупая шутка. Слишком много чего-то личного и сокровенного в чёрно-белых портретах, просунутых сквозь щели металлической дверцы. И внезапно одиночество, в котором всё это время жил Хартли, становится удушающим, давящим, сжимающим в крепких тисках. Ему нужно выбраться, сделать глоток общения, хоть немного сблизиться с кем-то. И если раньше Хартли никто особо не интересовал — а потому одиночество было не проблемой, а единственным возможным исходом, — то теперь он определённо точно заинтригован.  
  
      Хартли готов действовать. По вечерам он берётся за ручку и исписывает чёрными чернилами листок за листком, пытаясь вылить на бумагу свои мысли, передать то, что чувствует, но ничего не выходит, и корзина наполняется скомканными записками. Хартли, который всегда составлял красивые предложения, теперь ужасно злится из-за того, что не может связать и двух слов. А по утрам он приходит в школу раньше обычного и издалека наблюдает за своим шкафчиком, надеясь увидеть художника. И снова неделя проходит спокойно, но Хартли не унывает, он ждёт, и его надежда граничит с отчаянием.   
  
      Художник не разочаровывает Хартли. Он появляется ровно через неделю, оглядывается по сторонам, осторожно просовывает очередной рисунок сквозь узкую щель. А Хартли смотрит на него и забывает, как дышать. Юноша прекрасен, лучше, чем Хартли мог мечтать. Он высокий, но вместе с тем удивительно хрупкий. У него светлая кожа, к которой до дрожи в руках хочется прикоснуться, и растрёпанные волосы, которые даже издалека выглядят шелковистыми. Хартли просто не понимает, как мог не обращать на него внимания.  
  
      У Хартли есть неделя, и он использует её по максимуму. Узнаёт, что художника зовут Барри Аллен и что он дружит с Айрис Уэст. Слишком шумная, слишком заметная, слишком, слишком, слишком — такие никогда не нравились Хартли. На её фоне Барри — тихий, немного неуклюжий, всегда выглядящий так, будто летает где-то в облаках — кажется ненастоящим, эфемерным, чьей-то ожившей фантазией. Недостижимой мечтой.   
  
      Хартли берёт свой блокнот в школу и всегда занимает такое место в столовой, чтобы видеть Барри. И тогда слова сами ложатся на бумагу, быстро, подгоняя друг друга, словно боясь оказаться забытыми. Но если такое и случится, достаточно просто поднять взгляд и увидеть Барри, и мысли снова наполняют голову, хлещут через край.  
  
      Хартли пишет так много, как не писал никогда в жизни. О тёмных волосах, в которых путаются золотые лучи солнца, о веснушках, которые заметны, только если долго и внимательно вглядываться, о мягких губах, улыбка на которых выглядит так потрясающе, о зелёных глазах, которые при правильном освещении становятся медовыми, о тонких пальцах, которые невероятно бережно сжимают и карандаш, и запястье подруги (интересно, она хоть понимает, как сильно ей повезло находиться рядом с ним?). С каждым словом, пролитым на бумагу, Хартли влюбляется всё больше и больше.  
  
      В ночь перед днём «икс» Хартли долго не может уснуть. Он смотрит на потолок, залитый лунным светом, и внутри всё холодеет. Возможно, уже завтра он изменит свою жизнь. Нет, он определённо точно изменит свою жизнь, вот только в какую сторону? Отпугнёт ли он Барри своим напором или только подтолкнёт их друг к другу? Хартли так страшно. За всю свою недолгую жизнь он никогда не боялся никого потерять. Друзей у него нет, а родители куда больше времени уделяют своей компании, чем сыну, и он, правда, не может винить их, как не может и воспылать к ним огромной любовью. А сейчас Хартли может одним своим действием перечеркнуть что-то очень хрупкое, почти несуществующее, и ему страшно до дрожи в коленках.  
  
      И всё же следующим утром он заставляет себя подняться с кровати и отправиться в школу (не позавтракав, потому что от волнения Хартли слегка подташнивает). Он цепляет записку на шкафчик и ждёт, и минуты тянутся бесконечно долго. Наконец Барри появляется, и Хартли захлёстывает такое волнение, что на пару мгновений кажется, будто он может потерять сознание. А Барри непонимающе хмурится, заметив на двери то, чего никогда не было, но идёт, не меняя намеченного пути.   
  
      Он так неуверенно смотрит на записку, и Хартли уже кажется, что Барри не сорвёт листок, испортит его план. Но наконец он осторожно берёт записку и разворачивает её. По лицу Барри так легко прочитать, что он чувствует. Удивление выдают широко распахнутые глаза, смущение — алеющие щёки, и это так обезоруживающе мило, что у Хартли перехватывает дыхание. Он подходит к Барри, который так увлечён чтением, что не замечает его до последней секунды. А потом становится слишком поздно.   
  
      Барри видит его и резко дёргается, с шумом врезаясь в металлическую дверцу. Хартли хочется поднять перед собой руки, потому что Барри выглядит испуганным кроликом, завидевшим опасного хищника. Хартли делает ещё один крошечный шажочек вперёд и замирает, вглядываясь в лицо Барри, впитывая его. Впервые в жизни они стоят так близко друг к другу.  
  
      — Я… Я просто… — Барри начинает говорить, но быстро замолкает, опускает глаза, а щёки становятся такого восхитительного оттенка красного, что Хартли снова забывает, как дышать.  
  
      — Нарисуй меня… — От звука его голоса Барри резко вздёргивает голову и впивается настороженным взглядом в лицо. Хартли улыбается, зная, что на левой щеке появляется очаровательная ямочка. — Нарисуй меня, как одну из тех французских девушек.  
  
      Каким-то образом Барри смущается ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Я никого так не рисовал, — едва ли не шёпотом признаётся он.  
  
      — Тогда нарисуй меня так, как не рисовал никого, — так же тихо отвечает Хартли.  
  
      Барри немного расслабляется и улыбается, пускай и чуть-чуть нервно.  
  
      — Может, мы обсудим это сегодня после школы? В «Джиттерс», например, — предлагает он, и Хартли восхищается его смелостью.  
  
      — С удовольствием.  
  
      Он улыбается ещё шире, и Хартли не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Ему хочется сказать так много всего, но звенит звонок, и Барри грустно вздыхает.  
  
      — Мне нужно идти. — Он обходит Хартли и уже собирается направиться к своему шкафчику, как вдруг кое-что вспоминает. — Это тебе, кстати.  
  
      Барри немного неловко протягивает новый рисунок, и Хартли берёт его очень осторожно, словно это настоящее сокровище, и улыбается так мягко, как улыбался только на портретах. Барри просто сияет, уходя на свой урок и постоянно оглядываясь, а Хартли впервые в жизни не может стереть с лица глупую улыбку.


End file.
